<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Rise by infinitevariety (disapparater)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356844">On the Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety'>infinitevariety (disapparater)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Omens [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Summer Omens (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley’s growing grass. Honestly!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Omens [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Summer Omens prompt GRASS and originally posted <a href="https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/623906130671845377/grass">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale is just uncorking the wine when Crowley’s doorbell rings. It makes him jump, because he’s never actually heard the thing before.</p>
<p>“Crowley?” he calls out.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Crowley calls back.</p>
<p>Aziraphale can hear him shuffle to the front door and open it. There are some words exchanged between Crowley and whoever is at the door, but Aziraphale can’t make them out.</p>
<p>Two glasses poured, Aziraphale carries them down the hall to the living room, passing the front door in time to see Crowley closing it. He turns to Aziraphale, a small package in one hand.</p>
<p>“Delivery?” asks Aziraphale.</p>
<p>Crowley holds up the parcel and gives it a shake. It rattles. “Seeds!”</p>
<p>“Ooh, growing something new?”</p>
<p>“Something new and also something very, very old.” A small smile curls at Crowley’s lips.</p>
<p>“Intriguing. What is it?”</p>
<p>All of a sudden Crowley’s whole demeanour changes. He glances up at Aziraphale, his posture stiff and alert.</p>
<p>“Just, er… grass.” Crowley nods. “Grass, yeah. Special breed.” His eyes dart from the parcel in his hands to off down the hall.</p>
<p>Aziraphale has an inkling exactly what ‘special breed’ of grass Crowley is planning to grow.</p>
<p>“I see,” says Aziraphale. He decides to let it go for now. “So, wine?” He holds up the two glasses.</p>
<p>“Wine! Yes.”</p>
<p>They retreat to the living room, where they settle down on Crowley’s sofa to drink their wine and watch University Challenge.</p>
<p>It’s only another glass of wine later and as the theme tune to Only Connect starts to play that Aziraphale brings it up.</p>
<p>“So the, er, special grass you’ll be growing...”</p>
<p>“What about it?” Crowley is instantly tense again.</p>
<p>“If it’s— It sounds—” Aziraphale sighs, knowing he’s bodging this. He tries again. “I’d like to… see it, when it’s ready. Experience its… specialness.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s brow furrows as he turns to looks at Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“You know, angel, for someone who reads a lot you sure have an awkward way with words.” But Crowley is smiling, and Aziraphale knows he understands. “Sure, you can <i>see</i> my <i>special grass</i> once it’s ready. Bring you some <i>clippings</i> over, shall I?”</p>
<p>“That would be very much appreciated, thank you, my dear.” Aziraphale smiles into his wine.</p>
<p>Crowley just chuckles.</p>
<p>“How long will it take you go grow this special grass?”</p>
<p>“Impatient, are we?” asks Crowley.</p>
<p>Aziraphale lifts his chin and resolutely does not look at Crowley. “I was just wondering.”</p>
<p>The amusement in Crowley’s voice is clear when he says, “About four months.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>About four months later the bell above the bookshop door jingles and Aziraphale hears Crowley call.</p>
<p>“Angel, I have a special delivery!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale does a delighted wiggle and dashes out of the back room.</p>
<p>“Special grass?” he asks without preamble.</p>
<p>“Special grass.” Crowley grins, holding up a couple of roll ups in one hand and in the other…</p>
<p>“Is that a tray of brownies?”</p>
<p>Crowley shrugs. “I didn’t know which you’d prefer so I prepared both.</p>
<p>Aziraphale considers. “Lets start with the joints and then move on to the brownies.” He pauses. “Hang on,” he says before disappearing into the back room again.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Crowley’s words follow behind him.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Aziraphale picks up his haul with both arms and bursts back out into the shop.</p>
<p>“I bought snacks!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>